Psychology 101
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: G/E. George has a talk with one of Elliot's daughters.


Disclaimer: don't own

George yawned as he stepped into the house and walked through the halls to sit down at his desk. The suspect was defying any profile he could put together. With a sigh, he opened one of his psychology books and rested his chin on his palm, turning the pages with one hand. He let out another yawn. It had been such a long day...

"Doctor Huang?" Kathleen asked softly from the doorway. He blinked and looked at the clock. He'd been asleep for two hours now.

"Yes, Kathleen? And you can call me George; I told you that when your dad and I told you all what was going on between us a few months ago." Truth be told, he wanted to be called by his name more that he would let on. 'Doctor' was formal, so whether Elliot's kids intended it or not, calling him 'Doctor Huang' as opposed to 'George' created some distance between them- the exact kind he wanted to avoid. He wanted them to feel as comfortable around him as they would around Elliot.

"I just don't feel ready yet," She admitted. Before he could reply, she continued, "Would you mind helping me with my psychology homework? The teacher isn't explaining it very well."

"I wouldn't mind at all. Do you want to sit in here or do you want to go to the kitchen?" His voice stayed professional with a hint of affection. He decided not to tell her how he wished she were more used to him, but he was happy she was coming to him for help. Voicing that thought would inevitably lead to him trying to psychoanalyze her reasons for feeling uncomfortable, and he had already discovered that analyzing anyone in the family never ended well. Apparently, intolerance of psychiatry was a Stabler family tradition.

"Can we go into the kitchen?" Kathleen asked. George nodded and stood up. He stretched before he walked, wincing at the feel of his tense muscles. He'd have to ask Elliot for a massage later. He shuddered happily at the thought. Elliot's strong fingers always felt perfect against him.

They sat down at the kitchen table and Kathleen pulled out her worksheet. George spent a minute marveling at the fact that they were using paper. One thing, at least, hadn't changed from his own college days.

"Okay, are you having trouble with all of this or just one concept?" George asked.

"All of it. Why do psychologists think everything is because of your mother or father, anyway?" Kathleen asked with a huff.

"Actually, that's only Freudian psychology. Many other kinds attribute behaviors to other factors- biology, sociological issues, and so on," George corrected kindly.

"Psychology is still a waste of time." Kathleen huffed dismissively.

"At the risk of making myself seem to lack any modesty, forensic psychiatry is absolutely critical to what your dad does. The profiles my fellow psychiatrists and I make give information that the detectives need to find suspects- they would have an extremely difficult time without them," George asserted.

"That's one helpful kind of psychology. But clinical psychology, with all the 'how does that make you feel?' talk- it's ridiculous," Kathleen insisted.

"I'm afraid that's another branch of psychology that has had the misfortune of being horribly represented by the media." George shook his head sadly as he spoke.

"I still hate it." Kathleen said stubbornly. George smirked.

"You are exactly like Elliot."

"I am not!" She insisted.

"Suit yourself," George laughed. He looked over Kathleen's worksheet. "No wonder you're confused. These questions are very ambiguous. Did your teacher say that was their intention, or did they intend for you to be able to answer based on your textbook?"

"Well, she said to read pages 500-550, so I assume she wanted the book's answers. But they don't make sense to me!" Kathleen sighed.

"Let me see the book." Kathleen pushed the book over, and George flipped to the page.

"Okay, this is very involved, so it may take a few tries," George warned. Kathleen nodded, and George began to explain.

They had just finished the last question when Elliot walked in. He walked up to Kathleen and hugged her before walking to George.

"Sorry that took so long, doc," He said as he leaned down to kiss him. George was pleasantly surprised- it was the first time they'd done more than a casual touch in front of anyone.

"Why don't you get comfortable and I'll meet you there?" George offered. Elliot nodded and walked to their bedroom. George and Kathleen both stood up.

"Are you okay, Kathleen?" George asked gently. Kathleen looked somewhat upset.

"I'm fine," She replied stiffly.

"I know it's hard to come to terms with, but-"

"Do you love him?" Kathleen interrupted.

"Of course."

"Then it's okay. I just need to deal- it's just a little awkward. When they split up I was prepared for a step father with mom and step mother with dad. I just need to adjust." George nodded. As far as he could tell, there was no insincerity in her voice, and he was thankful for that.

"That's a mature train of thought," George observed.

"Yeah. Thanks. Oh, thanks for the homework help. I really appreciate it." She hesitated for a moment and then hugged him. George was shocked, but he returned the hug gently.

"And thanks for being with my dad. Even though it's different, he has been happier," Kathleen added.

"Good night, Kathleen," George said with a warm smile. He began walking towards the bedroom.

"Good night... George." Kathleen said, almost shyly. George smiled wider and left the room.

"What took so long?" Elliot asked as George began undressing.

"Kathleen and I had a discussion," George replied.

"Not a fight, I hope."

"Not at all. Believe it or not, she actually hugged me and told me thanks because you've been happier. She just needs some time to come to terms with it, which I understand."

"That's amazing." Elliot said incredulously. George climbed in bed next to him.

"I agree with that."

Elliot leaned over and kissed him. "I'm glad things are beginning to calm down."

"Same here," George agreed. He kissed Elliot softly. "I love you."

"You too," Elliot replied.

George sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm ready to sleep."

"I'm right behind you. It was a long day," Elliot stated. George drifted off, content to feel Elliot's arms wrapped around him.


End file.
